


Bucky Appreciation Ficlets

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, additional references to Bucky/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets written for the Bucky Appreciation fest, based on prompts collected from my tumblr followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Emma Swan

When his memory comes back ... when _their_ memories come back, he isn't Jefferson or the Mad Hatter anymore, but he thinks that he's never been quite so "mad" in all his life. 

He holds it together, only because the daughter _is_ real, and depending on him the way that makes Bucky think of Brooklyn and a man he can only see on television these days. 

His daughter has "playdates" with Henry, and those "playdates" usually involve leaving Emma and Bucky alone in the kitchen. 

"Their crushes are almost cute," Emma says. 

"They're children." 

"Which is what makes it cute and not reason to panic." Emma laughs. "If it was serious, that would be way too much serious mothering way too soon for me."

"The fact that they are children doesn't make it less serious," Bucky says, because he remembers the way his ten year old life had been changed completely by the scrawny teenager he'd fallen in love with. 

"Whatever you say, Hatter." She frowns. "Am I supposed to call you that?"

"No. Bucky. Everyone calls me that." 

"Weird." She shrugs lightly. "But if you say so ... Bucky." 

It's another two weeks before the name sounds less foreign on her lips and another three before her lips are seeking out his while their children are playing together in the park.


	2. Bucky mentoring Kate Bishop (MCU)

"So I hear my job is to get you to stop brooding," is the first thing that Agent Bishop says when she walks into the shooting range. 

"I don't brood," Bucky says, and he realizes as he says it that he's standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a general scowl across his features. He lets his hands fall to his side and tries not to look so grouchy.

Steve would do this better. Steve knows how to shoot. Same army taught him that had taught Bucky. Why isn't Steve here? Steve _does_ the mentor thing so much better. Ask any of the Commandos. 

Well, that might be hard, with them currently being dead. 

"Actually, I think I'm here because SHIELD doesn't want you to become like the other bow user and have a chronic phobia of guns," Bucky tells her. 

"We don't have phobias. We just find them inefficient for our needs."

Inefficient. Heaven help him, Barton's already warped her brain. "They're only inefficient because you don't know how to use them correctly." 

She rolls her eyes at him as she makes her way over to where he is standing. "They let Agent Lewis just taser people, you know. My bow and arrow are at least that effective."

"Agent Carter is in charge of Agent Lewis' training," Bucky said answered. "You got your gun?" 

Kate slides it out of her holster, and at least she knows how to handle it. Bucky's seen newbie agents who _can't_ handle that much. "SHIELD issued," she says. "I point and hit the target, right? The one that is sitting perfectly still and not resisting in any way? Because that's perfectly a sensible way to train." 

"Show me your best kill shot," Bucky bargains. "And if it's any good, I'll let you play with a moving target." 

"Why, Agent Barnes," Kate says as she takes aim, "I believe this just might be the start of a _beautiful_ partnership."


	3. Bucky and Sam go to a  baseball game

Hot dogs and beer aren’t a traditional birthday meal, but they go well with the baseball game that Sam has insisted that they take in.

“You look miserable,” Sam says. “I know the beer’s a little warm, but at least it’s not vodka.”

Yeah, Barton’s sense of humor is a little lacking.

“Birthdays are just not something that we made a big deal of, during the War,” Bucky tries to say. Have they made the seats smaller in this century? Bucky thinks it feels like it, as he squirms and tries to make himself comfortable.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You know I used to be Steve’s partner, right?”

Bucky gives a soft smile at that. “Yeah, I might have realized that,” he says. The fact that Steve’s best friend still wants to work with Bucky, even after knowing everything that Bucky has done, is really something special. Bucky wishes he had the words to express just how special.

“Then you should be well aware that I have heard every single war story Steve ever experience multiple times, so I know how much you are full of it.” Sam takes a bite of his hot dog, and around a mouth full of food, he says, “I especially know about the birthdays.”

There’s an empty seat next to Bucky, and a knot in his throat, but he doesn’t focus on that. Instead, he sips his warm beer and says about the guy on the field, “That was a terrible pitch.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “I’ve seen better.”


	4. Bucky/Sam

“It’s a good thing that you’re doing,” Sam murmurs into Bucky’s ear, and just a hint of the scruff of Sam’s facial hair rubs against the sensitive skin.

It’s enough that Bucky lifts up from the closed door in a desperate bid to make Sam’s mouth somehow move closer.

“The Avengers were Steve’s friends,” Bucky manages to say as his fingers reach up to dig into Sam’s scalp. “And none of these Avengers stabbed him the back the way Stark did, so … “

Sam laughs into his ear, because Sam always laughs when the opportunity to insult Stark is taken. Bucky likes to think it’s because Sam has good taste.

But then, Sam murmurs, “Steve would be proud of you for taking them in and giving them somewhere to stay” just before he slips a confident hand between Bucky’s legs.

After that, Bucky isn’t really able to concentrate much on insulting Stark. The fact that there are that there are other people living in the apartment kind of escapes his thoughts, too.


	5. Bucky/Sharon Carter

The first time they kiss, they’ve just survived a jump into enemy territory and a mile run to the enemy camp without being caught. It’s a kiss of celebration, and they don’t have time to dwell on the way that it’s caught both of them off-guard or to think about the man that they’ve both loved.

Sharon doesn’t think she owes Steve any explanation, any more than he owes her any for what he does with Sam these days. But James Barnes’ loyalty to Steve can never be questioned, and when it occurs to him that he wants more than that stolen kiss two continents away, Steve is actually the first person he goes to.

Sam tells Sharon this, of course.

“I shouldn’t let you kiss me again, for that kind of bullshit,” Sharon hisses at him, when he’s pulling the bullet out of her leg a mission later. In fact, she doesn’t let him do anything, but he’s close enough that she kisses him.

As far as second kisses go, this one is far more forceful and angry than she’s had before. There’s more teeth than lip and tongue, which doesn’t actually mean that Sharon wants to stop. But they don’t have time to dwell on that, either, because Drew and Romanova show up as backup, and interrupt.

The third kiss is supposed to be planned. Sharon even makes the plans herself that involve Italian and possibly even a movie. She thinks she might even get to be sly, and lean across the table and suggestively lick a stray spot of pasta sauce off the side of his mouth, because they do not skimp on the sauce at her favorite restaurant.

Instead, the removable arm is broken and he’s heavily bleeding from the permanent one when she plants a relieved, furious kiss on his lips that shows absolutely no finesse or suggestion.

“Gotta stop meeting like this,” Bucky murmurs as she takes the pilot seat to get them out of harm’s way. Mission’s complete, bad guys are dead, there’s no reason to stick around when they’ve outlived their welcome.

“Bloody, broken, and bruised up?” Sharon shakes her head as they take to the sky. “Tell that to the scrumbags of the world.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say broken. I feel pretty … uh, not broken … when I’m with you.”

“That’s sweet. We’ll aim for not bloody or bruised for the next kiss, okay?”

They make it, too. The next kiss is before the jump, and they haven’t had time to get their hands dirty.


End file.
